


【民诺】七日梦（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei
Summary: 18年娜娜生贺
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	【民诺】七日梦（全一回）

**Author's Note:**

> 18年娜娜生贺

天空中飘着雨，密集地落在地上，很快就洇湿了一片。  
站在灵堂门口低头看着屋檐外那一片已经被淋湿的水泥地，李帝努眼神有点放空，仿佛入定一般。  
“Jeno，别在外面站太久了，降温了，会感冒。”阿姨走过来，把一件长款羽绒服压在了李帝努的黑色西装外，还帮他拉了拉有些压皱的衬衣领。  
“嗯，我就出来透透气，等会儿就过来。”  
李帝努微微弯下腰垂眉和阿姨说着，然后顺手扶了一下走路有些晃的阿姨转过身，看着她蹒跚着走回了灵堂内。  
其实灵堂里更阴冷，对比室外的湿冷，李帝努更愿意在这里一个人呆着冷静一会儿。  
今天，是他弟弟的葬礼。  
并不是亲弟弟，而是父亲再婚后，阿姨带来的弟弟，只比自己小了几个月，和自己同级的弟弟。  
李帝努和这个弟弟并不熟悉，印象里两个家庭重组在一起的时候，这个弟弟曾经想要向自己示好，可是被慢热的李帝努因为种种原因，无视了。后来因为选择了住校，李帝努更是像逃一般地离开了那个新家，远离了那个曾经想要亲近自己的新弟弟。  
可是逃得了家里，却是逃不了学校里的照面。  
明明不在一个班，可是弟弟总能和自己巧遇，一心只顾着读书的李帝努从未去思考过这个弟弟透过各种“巧遇”来和自己接触的意图，或许，他是带着父亲还有阿姨交代的任务，不得不拉拢自己吧。  
再后来，考大学的时候，李帝努这一次果断地选择了离开家很远，弟弟绝对不会遇到自己的大学去读书，这一次，终究是彻底拉开了两个人的距离。  
只是这个距离拉开久了，再一次相见，却只能是李帝努站在棺材旁，看着静静躺在棺材里冷冰冰的弟弟了。  
“那天陈汎说要和几个朋友外出露营，但是没想到路上发生了车祸，当场人就没了，另外三个朋友，也是两死一重伤。警察调查过了，开车的陈汎是全责，所以你阿姨她……也就认了，谁也不怨。”父亲和匆忙赶回来参加葬礼的李帝努解释了前因后果，听着父亲有些无力的语调，李帝努不得不承认，这一变故，对新家的打击很大。  
“Jeno，现在家里就剩下我和你爸爸两个人了，怪冷清的……平时没什么事情的时候，你还是回家住吧。”阿姨的眼睛早就哭红了，却再也流不出眼泪了，对着李帝努还要勉强扯出一抹笑容。  
“我会多回来看看你们的。”李帝努斟酌了很久，还是开口补充了一句，“毕业后，我们学校会保送我出国留学进修，学费生活费那些你们不用担心，有全额奖学金，我也成年了，可以自己打工养活自己。”  
对上父亲和阿姨两人有些错愕的眼神，李帝努于心不忍，总觉得是不是自己太冷酷无情了，可是一想到这个让自己并没有感觉到温暖色彩的新家，他又否定了对自己的评鉴。  
并不是自己的问题，只是一开始的时候，所有的一切，就都出了错。

从葬礼上回来后，李帝努总觉得后背有点凉凉的。  
初始以为是穿少了，厚重的羽绒服他就没敢脱下来过。回到新家属于自己的那个房间后，开了地暖，依旧觉得后背一片透到骨子里的冷飕飕，李帝努仔细检查了一圈，思考着兴许是自己太久不回来，房间没有人住自然少了点人气儿，才会让他自己感觉这么凉吧。  
收拾过行李，洗了澡躺在新换上床单的床上，李帝努渐渐地也有些困了，拉扯了一下羽绒被想要把自己包裹得更严实一些，可以抵御背后越来越显著的凉意，迷迷糊糊中，李帝努合上了双眼，渐渐进入梦乡……

朦朦胧胧中，总觉得有什么在蹭着脸庞。伸手随意挥了挥手，却什么也没有碰触到，而蹭着脸庞的触感却换了一边继续着。  
李帝努有些困扰地皱着眉睁开眼，却着实被落入眼帘的画面惊了一下，整个人被惊得往后仰了一下，但是很快身体做出条件反射地又往前靠去，来维持住身体的平衡状态。  
李帝努坐在整洁的床上，而他背后正挂着一个和他年纪相仿的男子，男子双手环在李帝努的脖子上，微闭着双眼，有些亲昵地用自己的侧脸轻轻蹭着李帝努的侧脸。  
李帝努看到的，就是这样一幕和自己有关有些诡异微妙的画面。等李帝努稍作冷静后，他才意识到，面前立着一大面镜子，而自己看到的一切，正是镜子折射出来的画面。等意识到这一点的时候，李帝努第一反应就是伸手去拉开环在自己脖子上的手臂。手才触碰到手臂，一直微闭着双眼的男子睁开了眼，透过镜子和李帝努对上了视线。那是一双很漂亮的眼睛，被这一对视，李帝努甚至手上动作顿了一下。  
“你终于来了~一整天没法碰触到你，只能依附在你背后真的是很煎熬的事情。”男子开口道，因为离得很近，满是撒娇的话语尽数传进了李帝努的耳朵里，这让李帝努没由来地感觉耳朵里有点发痒。  
“你是谁？这里是哪里？你可不可以先从我背上下来？”李帝努放弃了去拉开男子手臂的动作，想要尽量和他拉开一点距离，却发现男子完全贴着自己跟着自己一起移动。  
“你不喜欢这个姿势吗？可是现在的我没有办法离开你，最多只能拉开这么多的距离，要分开可能有点困难喔！”男子似乎全然无所谓这样的姿势有多暧昧，笑着用头靠了靠李帝努，“现在是在你的梦里啊，不然我怎么可以碰触到你，你又怎么能看到我和我对话呢~啊，还有，我是渽民，罗渽民。你可以叫我渽民喔~Jeno~”  
“梦里？”李帝努一愣，有些疑惑地低头伸手按了按自己的手臂皮肤，虽然意识到是有这个动作，却全然没有任何接触时的压力感存在。这一发现也让李帝努终于明白了为什么罗渽民一直挂在自己的背上紧贴着自己，只让自己有隐约的感觉，但是却并没有任何实际压感的那种违和感了。  
“所以你真的不能换个别的姿势和我说话吗？”李帝努试着扭头和罗渽民说话，可是两人的脸几乎快要贴到一起去了，这让李帝努有点尴尬地扭过头看着镜子里靠在自己肩上的罗渽民，但是总是对着镜子说话，又很奇怪。  
“嗯……应该换个方式也可以，不过你确定要我换过来吗？”罗渽民微微晃了晃靠在李帝努肩上的脑袋，然后似乎想到了什么，笑得特别甜，晃得李帝努有点失神。  
“确定。”  
“那换了以后不可以后悔哦！~”罗渽民笑着用手掌捂住了李帝努的双眼，“先闭眼。数到三才可以睁开。”  
李帝努犹疑了一下，还是闭上了眼，只感觉自己的睫毛轻轻地扫过了覆在脸上的手掌，心底里似乎有什么东西被触碰到了。  
“一、二、三。”  
配合地重新睁开眼，看到近在咫尺离开很近的一张漂亮脸蛋，李帝努的视线完全失焦了，呼吸都忍不住一滞，“太近了。”  
“所以我说你不可以后悔啊~”罗渽民仿佛计谋得逞了一样，整个人盘坐在李帝努的身上，双手依旧环在李帝努的脖子上，笑着要更靠近一些，却被李帝努用双手勉强挡住了更进一步的可能。  
李帝努试图用手推拒开坐在自己身上的人，可是他发现很微妙地，身上的人仿佛被胶水固定住了一样，无论如何用力都无法从自己身上推开半分，费了很大劲，最后李帝努也只能微微喘着气放弃挣扎，改为双手撑在身后的床上，任由身上的罗渽民正面搂抱住自己，脑袋靠在肩上轻轻晃动，时不时碰触到自己。  
“应该只是做梦才会这样诡异，醒了就没事了。”李帝努自我安慰着。  
“不会哦~下次还是会这样的~”罗渽民的声音里带着点笑意，“不过能离开Jeno这么近，真是太好了~”  
“下次？”  
“是啊~下次~等明天Jeno再过来的时候，我再告诉你，明天记得要早点来喔！~”

罗渽民的话音刚一落下，李帝努就感觉自己耳后根似乎有什么触碰了一下，还不等他做出反应，只是眨眼的瞬间，视线又一次由模糊到清晰，这一次落入视线范围内的画面，是昏暗又有些陌生的卧室。  
床边的窗台被窗帘挡着，李帝努伸手够了一下，扯到了窗帘的一角，稍稍用力拉扯了一下，窗帘被拉开了一条缝隙，室外的光线照了进来，这让李帝努忍不住皱眉闭眼适应了一会儿才又睁开了眼。  
揉了揉眼，下意识拧了一下自己的大腿，感觉到钻心疼痛后，李帝努才敢确认，此刻的自己是醒着的。  
方才梦里那荒诞的记忆，很快就有些记不清了，但是那双好看的眼睛和漂亮的脸蛋依旧在脑海里挥散不去。【罗渽民】这个名字在李帝努嘴边来来回回念叨了好久，在确定不会忘记后，李帝努才翻身坐了起来。明知道是个不会再梦到的人，可是李帝努心里总是没来由地觉得有点可惜了。  
葬礼过后，阿姨开始着手整理陈汎的遗物。  
李帝努看着行动明显缓慢了许多的阿姨总是转身偷偷在那里抹眼泪，终究还是忍不住上前问了一句是否需要帮忙。阿姨似乎对李帝努愿意帮忙有些受宠若惊，但是还是点了头答应了。  
从陈汎的书橱里拿出一本本积了好些灰的书本装到箱子里，李帝努只是有些机械地做着这一系列的整理动作，都不曾去细看这些书是什么相关的，毕竟都是和自己无关陌生的存在。等拿出高中的毕业纪念相册时，李帝努本想要放下的动作停顿了一下，复又拿了起来，手掌在丝绒封面上轻轻抚了抚。  
自己也有这样一本一样的毕业纪念相册，是当年高中毕业时学校发的，只是李帝努并没有怎么细看过就塞到了箱子最底层扔到了储物室里。下意识地打开这本记忆中有些陌生的纪念相册，李帝努自己都说不清为什么自己会这么做，但是却控制不住自己一般，一页又一页缓慢地翻看着相册。在看到自己班级那一页上，自己带着眼镜面无表情的毕业照片后，李帝努恍若隔世一般，看着自己的脸越发觉得陌生。  
翻看相册的动作还在继续，隔页就是陈汎班级的毕业照了，李帝努随意地瞥了一眼陈汎那笑得很灿烂的笑脸，发现也是一如既往得陌生，和昨天葬礼上的那张照片完全不一样的感觉。自嘲地笑了笑，李帝努准备合上相册，结束这有些毫无意义的怀旧行为，手指刚要合上相册的动作硬生生截停了下来。李帝努眯起眼仿佛有些不可置信地再次打开了相册，一个字一个字反复地看着最后一行的毕业照下对应的名字。  
罗，渽，民。  
照片上对应的是一个同样没有任何表情的脸，但是却有些微妙地与昨天梦里那张离开自己很近，笑得很漂亮的人重合在了一起。  
所以，自己昨天梦到的，是弟弟的同班同学？

这天夜里，等李帝努入睡前，他还在不停回忆着在纪念相册里看到的那张照片。照片里的罗渽民真的是看起来有些冷冰冰不好相处的样子，可是为什么自己做梦的时候，却又会把他想成是个笑起来很甜很好看的人呢？果然梦境都是相反的吗？  
所以等李帝努睁开眼时，看到的，就是正一脸好奇地歪着脑袋离开自己很近，打量着自己的罗渽民。经历过昨晚的梦境，这一次李帝努虽然也是被惊到了，可是还好意识及时控制住了身体做出下一步后退的动作，所以也只是眼神中闪过一抹惊异而已。  
“Jeno，你可算来了~”罗渽民【吧唧】一下直接就着近距离的优势，亲了李帝努的脸颊，然后对上李帝努更加惊异的眼神，身体微微向后靠了靠，拉开了一点点的距离。  
“你……你怎么突然……”李帝努的脸颊开始泛上一层红晕。  
“因为喜欢你啊~”罗渽民看着李帝努的脸变得更红了，忍不住笑得更开心了，手也顺势来回抚摸着李帝努的脸颊，“而且，只要亲到你一下，我就能多一点点的自由活动空间，你看，现在我能拉开一点和你的距离了。”  
这么一解释，李帝努也意识到，今天罗渽民虽然还是盘坐在自己的腿上，可是明显紧贴着自己的距离不是那么近了，真的有拉开更多的空隙，“你怎么发现的？”  
“啊~那是因为昨天在你走之前，偷偷亲了一下你耳根，然后发现的~”  
好不容易压下心里有些害羞的情绪，听到这话，李帝努又一次脸上开始泛红，难怪在醒来之前，总觉得耳朵这里有被碰触过，原来都不是错觉。  
“咳，那个……下次不要突然亲，很奇怪。还有，我有事想要问你。”李帝努拉下还在摩挲自己脸颊的手，酝酿了一下想要问的问题后，才开口，“渽民，你是不是认识我？或者换个说法，你是不是认识陈汎？”  
“Jeno，你果然对我一点印象都没有了啊~”被拉住手的罗渽民转了转手腕，抽回了自己的手，脸上的表情有些落寞，“陈汎曾经带我去你们家玩儿过，那个时候你还有招待我的，你都不记得了吗？”  
“所以我们见过面？”李帝努皱了皱眉，关于陈汎相关的那些回忆其实自己真的不记得多少，因为并没有想要进一步熟悉的想法，所以罗渽民说的那些事情，在记忆里搜寻了半天之后，模糊的都仿佛从没发生过一样。  
“当然见过面！就是那个时候，我对你一见钟情，特别特别喜欢你的！”罗渽民仿佛想起了什么好玩的事情，嘴角又一次恢复了上扬。  
李帝努一下子有些语塞不知道要怎么回应才好，正当他纠结着到底要怎么开口继续下去的时候，罗渽民先开口打断了他的沉默。  
“Jeno你想不想要听秘密？”  
“啊？”李帝努有些费解，不知道罗渽民突然转换了话题是想要干什么。  
“你弟弟陈汎，他一直很嫉妒你。而这次你大学里要保送你出国留学的事情，他一直想要找机会破坏掉。”  
“什么？这怎么可能？”罗渽民说的话李帝努每个字都听得懂，可是拼凑到一起的意思却又让李帝努觉得无比费解。这和自己记忆里那个一直想要向自己示好，总会在校园里偶遇的弟弟完全没法重叠在一起。

还不等李帝努抬头继续追问罗渽民刚才那个秘密是什么意思，李帝努已经猛地睁开眼，良久都只能对着天花板发呆。  
又是天亮了啊……  
等用过早餐后，李帝努又一次主动提出帮着阿姨和父亲一起收拾陈汎的房间。如果说昨天的帮助是无心之举，那么今天整理东西的李帝努则是用了一百二十分的关切度，仔细检查着每一样陈汎的物品。  
在翻看陈汎曾经的学生时期笔记本时，李帝努看着那完全陌生的字迹，突然意识到当初自己高中时期收到的东西和小字条或许并不是自己以为的陈汎的杰作。那么又是谁干的？  
脑海里闪过一个不切实际的答案，但是很快李帝努就否决了这个可能性。鬼怪乱神的事情是不存在科学依据的，李帝努不相信连续两晚的梦境会继续发生，所以自然也就直接否决了那个答案的可能性。  
因为在李帝努看来，今晚应该不会再做梦梦到罗渽民了才是真的。

不过，事情总是会往出乎意料的方向发展。  
李帝努这天入睡后，等他再睁眼的时候，就看到罗渽民一如既往坐在他的腿上，正一脸好奇地研究着李帝努的脸和头发。  
“Jeno！你眼睫毛真的很长，真好看~”  
“渽民，我有事想要问你。你昨天说的……”  
“都是真的，因为，那些都是陈汎亲口和我说的。”罗渽民的手指沿着李帝努的眉骨，轻轻滑下，顺着脸颊一路往下，“而且，看你都不记得我了，那应该也不记得其实每次陈汎遇到你的时候，他身后都有个人跟着。那个人，就是我啊~”  
“你……一直跟着陈汎？”李帝努皱眉努力回忆，隐约记得似乎陈汎每次遇到自己，似乎身后的确有人跟着，但是相貌却全然已经想不起来了。  
“不然他怎么可能这么多次和你在学校里偶遇~只因为，我想要见你，所以便想了点方法，让他按照我设想的方式走，这样才能和你遇见啊~”罗渽民的手指又一次回到了李帝努的眼睛旁，就着眼角下的泪痣，罗渽民有些流连忘返不舍得收回手。  
“所以……那些所谓【我弟弟给我准备的东西】，也都不是陈汎给我的，都是你准备的？”李帝努一直记得高中时期，同学们隔三差五会带东西给他，还传话说是他弟弟给的，那个时候李帝努只以为是陈汎对自己示好而已，每每回到家看到陈汎那浮于表面虚假的笑容和客套，李帝努又会打消了接纳这个弟弟的想法，久而久之便也就麻木了每次收到【弟弟准备的东西】这些事情了。  
“是啊是啊~我可是有研究过你喜欢吃什么，不喜欢吃什么的~所以看你每次都有收下我准备的，我感觉就像自己陪着你一样~”  
“那么……”李帝努斟酌了片刻，开口问，“昨天你说陈汎嫉妒我，想要破坏掉我的出国机会，是怎么回事？”  
“何止是破坏你的保送机会，他之前想要害你的次数可不少！不过每次他想要动手脚陷害你的时候，我都有暗中帮你~所以你不用怕，我一直都在保护你。有我在，Jeno你就不会有事的~”  
“比如说？”李帝努有些诧异听到罗渽民这么说。  
“让我想想……”罗渽民终于收回了手，若有所思地摸着自己的下巴，思考一会儿后，立马脸上笑得特别甜，“如果我给你提示，你可以让我亲你一下吗？”  
“还要亲？为什么？”李帝努有些抗拒地下意识往后躲了一下，可是看到罗渽民有些失落的眼神，就觉得似乎自己做错了。  
“不可以亲亲吗？那么Jeno是很满意现在我和Jeno之间的距离咯？”罗渽民的手又一次攀爬上了李帝努的脖子。  
“那你想要亲哪里？”李帝努突然意识到现在的距离比起第一天的紧贴着，要好太多了，可是如果亲一下能够再拉开点距离，或许也不错，“不可以亲嘴，其他地方都可以。”  
“眼睛，今天只要亲一下眼睛就好~”罗渽民跃跃欲试地看着李帝努的眼睛，然后双手覆上了李帝努的双眼，“先闭眼。”  
李帝努即使睁眼，也什么都看不见了，所以还是顺从地闭上了眼睛，很快覆在眼睛上的那种感知不见了，取而代之是有些轻柔地触感似乎落在了眼睛上，停留了两秒后，才离开。  
“给你的提示是：游泳池。”

游泳池。  
关于这个提示，李帝努躺在床上思考了许久，依旧是没什么头绪，最后还是被手机闹钟声给打断了继续躺着思考下去的念头。  
起床简单洗漱后，李帝努和阿姨还有父亲打了招呼便出门了。  
李帝努的高中同学们听说他因为丧事回来了，所以便约他抽空一天出来聚一下，李帝努便也是答应了，今天便是聚会的日子。  
和许久未曾联系的高中同学重聚一堂，既熟悉，但也生疏了，毕竟现如今大家很多相谈的话题都已经不尽相同了，共同话题除了高中的那些同学们近况外，也就没什么可聊的了。  
也不知道怎么回事，说起了高中时有次体育课是游泳课，李帝努溺水的事情，同学几个都忍不住笑话起李帝努当时的窘迫。  
“话说，当时要不是你弟弟第一个发现你不对，跳下去把你托上来，估计你小子都不在这里了。”当年的体育委员说起这事还忍不住要吐槽一下李帝努怎么就会脚滑掉进游泳池里的。  
“我弟弟？”李帝努听着，下意识把手机拿出来翻出一张翻拍照片递了过去，“是他吗？”  
“嗯？你连你弟弟都不记得了？再怎么说人也才走，你竟然连你弟弟的样子都忘了么？这个不是隔壁班那个总是笑里藏刀的陈汎么？”  
“那么……是这个吗？”李帝努的手指在手机屏幕上抖了两下都没滑过去，好不容易滑到第二张照片后才递了过去。  
“对啊，这不就是你弟弟么？只是每次来找你的时候可都是笑眯眯，嘴可甜了，隔三差五过来麻烦我们把吃的喝的放你桌上，你弟弟对你可是真用心了。那次游泳课隔壁班和我们一块儿上的，我记得看到陈汎那小子从你身后走过，你掉水里他都没有任何反应，反倒是你弟弟把你捞上来，又是人工呼吸又是火急火燎地背着你去医务室的。真看不出你弟弟这么瘦弱还背得动你……”  
后面同学说了什么，李帝努已经无心去听了，背后泛起的阵阵凉意已经彻底把他拉回了当年的记忆里。如果说起那次游泳池上课差点溺水的事，李帝努当然记得，而且他很清楚那次并不是纯粹自己脚滑掉进泳池里，而是有人从身后推了自己一把才会掉水里的。如果罗渽民说的没错，那么当时从自己身后走过的陈汎，便是那始作俑者。  
溺水后的记忆已经寡淡到记不清了，只记得当时有人双手覆在自己的眼睛上，下巴被人抬高了，一股股热气吹进了嘴里。双唇上湿润的触感不容细想，早就若有似无地从记忆里淡化了。可是那个背起自己的单薄后背他还记得，当时是唯一让意识模糊的自己感觉到安全的存在，虽然有些湿漉漉的，可是却带着让人安心的温暖感。事后李帝努也没有听人提起谁救了自己，只当是老师他们，结果到最后却是罗渽民，一个自己都不曾记得的人，救了自己。  
“不过说起来，这次你弟弟出车祸这事儿，也真是人有祸福旦夕，你别太难过了，车上四个人突然间就这样天人永隔，谁也不想的。只是我们没想到你弟弟竟然会和陈汎他们玩一块，在车上一起出了车祸……”  
“等一下……这次车祸，你是说……罗渽民是和陈汎一部车，出的车祸？”

一整日的意志消沉，这让李帝努睡到在床上的时候，整个人都有些萎靡不振。  
“Jeno~今天你看起来很累啊~”罗渽民揉着李帝努的脑袋，明知道这样并不能帮助什么，可是还忍不住想要帮他缓解一下不适。  
“渽民，我们好好谈一下。”李帝努拉住不知道在自己太阳穴上折腾什么的手，然后把罗渽民拉回了自己腿上坐好，  
“谈一下？Jeno要和我谈恋爱吗？哎呀！我还没有好好告白，这么猝不及防进一步，我会不好意思的~”罗渽民嬉笑着噘嘴就要亲过去，被李帝努及时用手捂住了嘴才止住了进一步动作。  
“渽民，我是说认真的。”  
“我也说认真的啊~和Jeno恋爱的话，是一等一重要的事情。”被捂住嘴的罗渽民并没有拉下李帝努的手，反而趁势亲了亲李帝努的手心，意识到李帝努不会有感觉后，便恶作剧地又亲了几下。  
“渽民，你为什么会突然这样一直出现在我梦里，你没有想过是为什么吗？”李帝努收回手，有些不忍继续说下去了，可是犹豫片刻还是开了口，“渽民你也在陈汎他们出事的车上，对不对？那辆车上的人都出事了……”  
“所以我已经死了，是吗？”罗渽民似乎早就知道这些事实一般，平静地说出了李帝努难以启齿的事实。  
“如果你已经死了……你就应该离开这里，而不是把自己困在我的梦里……”  
“可是我还有心愿没有完成啊~”罗渽民仿佛说着和自己无关紧要的事情一样，笑着靠近李帝努，抱紧了他，头靠在他的肩上，“我只知道我还有心愿没了，等我心愿了了，我会去投胎重新做人的，到时候就不会继续烦着你了。”  
“心愿……”李帝努其实内心很矛盾，他也不知道应该如何选择才是正确的，其实这几天和罗渽民在梦里的相处，以及一点点被揭露的现实，让他对这个陌生却熟悉的人有着难以割舍的感情在。但是不送他离开，似乎对罗渽民并无益处，“你有什么心愿？说出来，也许……我可以帮你……”  
“这个么……我也说不清~也许只要跟随心走，心愿会一点点实现的，也不急在这几天吧~”罗渽民说着松开了拥抱的手臂，就着近距离打量着李帝努那纠结的表情，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，最后捧着李帝努的脸颊，自己微微跪坐起一点，双唇轻轻地印在了李帝努的额头上，似乎想要用亲吻来抚平皱着的双眉，“Jeno你会为了我而担心了，我真的很开心~谢谢你，Jeno……”

关于车祸的事情，李帝努只是粗略地听父亲大概提过，但是具体事情并没有人和自己解释过。所以这天起床后，李帝努急急忙忙找父亲要了当时调查车祸的交警的联系方式，亲自去了一次警察局。  
接待李帝努的警员在听了李帝努的诉求后，便答应帮忙抽空去调取一下资料出来。等下午夕阳西下时，坐在等候区都快要冻僵的李帝努，才拿到了一份很简单的调查报告，上面叙述了责任方和现场调查的简单情况说明，在最后，李帝努看到了车上人员的名单，【罗渽民】三个字有些刺痛了李帝努的眼睛。明知道这个结果，但是没有到最后亲眼看到，其实李帝努都是不愿意相信的。  
警员在耳旁絮絮叨叨说了不少，李帝努都没怎么听进去，最后只是有些艰难地开口问警员，可否把相关人员的家属联系方式给他。警员本来还想要说按照规章制度这事情并没有这么容易，可是看到李帝努那双发红的眼睛后，思及他也是当事人的家属之一，便支支吾吾说需要点时间，让李帝努回去等消息。

当晚入睡时，李帝努已经有些头昏脑涨，随手抓了感冒药吃了之后，便爬床睡下了。  
梦里睁眼的时候，李帝努发现自己是躺在床上的状态，而连着几天都是坐在自己腿上的罗渽民此刻却是坐在他身侧的床上，紧贴着李帝努的身侧，微微俯下身，有些担忧地看着李帝努，手掌一直来回试探着李帝努的额头，“Jeno，你现实中在发烧，你得去医院。”罗渽民的脸上写着大大的担忧两字，但苦于无力去改变现实中的情况。  
“嗯，只是感冒，我吃了药了……”李帝努拉住了罗渽民抚摸着自己额头的手，捏在手里没想要松开，“渽民，和我说说车祸那天，发生什么事了。我想知道。”  
“车祸那天？”罗渽民皱眉想了一会儿，才开口，“那天是陈汎建议一起去露营的，本来大冬天露营就很奇怪，大家都反对，但是陈汎说有租好林中小屋，不会冻着大家，也有很多安排，大家才答应一起去的。路上是四个人轮流开车的，出事那会儿是陈汎在开车，我记得他当时提了一句说想到办法怎么害你没法保送了，我正套他话，想着不能让他计划顺利进行。我记得……”  
罗渽民似乎想到了什么让他觉得恐惧的事情，整个人都发起抖来，李帝努第一反应是握住他的手想要安抚，可是梦境里虚无的触感让他完全没有底了，只能坐起身搂抱住了罗渽民，用更大面积的接触，让他冷静下来。  
“他说……陈汎说，他联系到和你竞争保送机会的那个同学了，他会想办法偷到你送出去投稿的论文，到时候提前让别人发表你的那篇论文，那么，校方那边会默认你剽窃了别人的论文，就会取消你的保送资格……当时陈汎回头和我说这个事情的样子，真的太可怕了，大晚上只有前面开来的卡车远光灯照在他身上，可是我感觉像看到了恶魔……”罗渽民双手有些无力地抓紧了李帝努的肩，似乎只有这样才能让自己停下颤抖，“我劝他不要继续这样下去了，一错再错，他什么也得不到的，可是他不听，他说只有毁了完美的你，他才能得到重生，不是活在被别人对比的阴影里……车上另外两个朋友也说他不应该继续这样，大概因为这样，刺激到陈汎了，才会发生车祸的……也因为这样，我们才会死了的……”  
李帝努的眼神暗了几分，抱住罗渽民的手无意识又收紧了一些。罗渽民说的这一切，都和那份调查报告里说的吻合。  
车祸之所以发生，是作为驾驶员的陈汎，主动改变行驶方向，向对面车道的卡车撞过去的。  
驾驶员陈汎负事故全责，而遇难人员的家属至今都无法原谅释怀。  
“不怕了，渽民，不要怕了，都过去了……陈汎已经死了……不要怕了……”  
“嗯，陈汎死了……不会再有人想要害你了，Jeno……”  
拥抱许久，李帝努才松开拥抱着罗渽民的双臂。罗渽民脸色有些惨白，但是依旧笑得很甜，凑近了李帝努的脸庞后，惊讶地看到李帝努有些紧张地闭起了眼睛，更是轻笑了一声，最后只是以鼻尖轻蹭了一下李帝努的，“Jeno，还好你平平安安的，那就够了。”

【还好你平平安安的。】  
可是，你为什么要把自己搭进去了？  
李帝努醒来的时候，眼角有一滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑了下来。胸口没来由的揪痛感，让他清醒了。  
吸了吸鼻子，脑袋还有点昏昏沉沉的，李帝努强撑起身，考虑去一次医院。下周要回学校继续准备论文设计的事情，既然知道了陈汎曾经意欲动什么样的手脚，那么李帝努就得必须早点回去做点准备了。接下来还有很多事情需要做，健康的身体是长期奋斗的基本。而且……李帝努嘴角有点僵硬地扯出一抹笑容，不想看到罗渽民担心自己的样子，哪怕是梦里，也希望是刚见到他时，那个笑眯眯的表情。  
冬天的医院里虽然开了暖气，但是依旧有些阴冷。李帝努拉了拉衣领，把自己完全裹进了长羽绒服里，鼻尖呼出的热气打在了衣领上弹了回来，感觉有些炙热让人难熬。李帝努自己伸手探了探额头，怕是有点发烧了。此刻背上一阵凉意，让他无意识地抖了抖。  
口袋里的手机震动了一会儿，李帝努才僵硬地掏出手机，滑动了接听键。  
“你昨天找我要的遇难人员家属的联系方式我刚才发消息给你了。不过你问的那个【罗渽民】他并没有在死亡名单里，他应该是重伤，现在躺在医院里还没有清醒而已。”电话那头的警员说的话，让已经病得反应慢一拍的李帝努整个人一怔。  
“你说……他还活着？他在哪个医院？”李帝努站了起身，踉踉跄跄往外走，全然不顾护士小姐走出来喊着自己的名字，让他进去看病。  
根据警员给的信息，李帝努几乎是扶着墙才坚持着走到了住院部的病房。在听说李帝努要探视病人的要求后，护士台值班的护士们直接拒绝了他的请求。  
“为什么？”李帝努有些激动，他想要亲眼确认一下，却一再受阻。  
“这位先生，你还在感冒发烧。你贸然进去探病，只会造成可能传染病人。”  
“那，我不进去，我就门口看一眼行不行？我就想看一下。”  
“这位先生，你不要为难我们的工作，你自己也是病人……”  
“你是……李帝努吗？”  
正当李帝努还在和值班护士求个方便的时候，一个声音打断了他们的争论。李帝努有点僵硬地回头看去，就看到一位有点上了年纪，但是打扮依旧落落大方的阿姨站在离开自己不远处，看到李帝努回头后，微微点了点头。  
“我是，请问……你是？”  
“我是罗渽民的妈妈，请问你是来看渽民的吗？”  
李帝努有点不可置信地看着这位阿姨，又回头看了看刚才还在和自己争论的值班护士，得到值班护士的“你自己和病人家属商量吧！”一句话后，便有些动作僵硬地走向罗妈妈，然后微微俯身鞠了一躬，“阿姨你好，我……我想看看渽民。不知道可不可以？”  
“难得有朋友来看他，他应该很开心的。你跟我来吧。”罗妈妈笑着，便转身往里走去。  
李帝努思考了一下，然后转身问值班护士拿了一个口罩后，戴上了口罩，才匆忙跟上了罗妈妈的步伐。  
“渽民以前在家总会提起你，他说起你的事情，总是头头是道。毕业相册里你的照片，他给我们看过好多次了，所以，你没来过我们家，我们家里每个人，却都认识你了。”  
听着罗妈妈这么说，李帝努心中一阵愧疚，低着头一直跟着罗妈妈，直到走到病房门口。  
“这次出了车祸，渽民能捡回一条命，我已经求神拜佛了。只是他一直不醒，连医生都说不出是为什么。本想着，哪怕是作为植物人，我们也会照顾他一辈子，只是这两天医生检查下来，说身体器官在衰竭，这孩子……怕是放弃求生欲了。大概也过不了多久，说不准什么时候，可能也要离开我们的。”  
罗妈妈说着，抹了抹眼泪，然后引着李帝努走进了病房里。  
看着病床上带着呼吸机沉睡的脸庞，李帝努有一瞬间的窒息，这张脸和梦里那个总是笑着要亲亲的罗渽民重叠在了一起，只是这个时候的他，不会笑，不会关心自己，不会喊着“Jeno~”赖在自己身上撒娇。  
“在他走之前，你作为他朋友，能来看看他，陪他说说话，也好。起码他临走，身边也是有爱他的家人和朋友陪着，不算孤独的。”罗妈妈看着病床上那完全没有生机的罗渽民，忍不住又一阵抽噎。  
李帝努除了有些生硬不知所措地拍抚了一会儿罗妈妈的后背外，却也不知道要如何做才好了。  
“如果，他能恢复求生欲，他会活下来的吧？”  
“只要，他还不想要离开这个世界，医生就能治好他的，对不对？”

李帝努这是第一次急着到梦里见罗渽民。  
才短短六天，这个只是在梦里和交谈的人，却已经像是多年未见的老友。或者说，本就是相处了很多年的朋友，只是单方面被李帝努用错误的方式忽视了而已。  
“渽民！”睁开眼第一反应，便是大喊了一声罗渽民的名字。  
对上的是正和自己面对面站在一起，与自己平齐视线的罗渽民，正歪头笑着看着他，“Jeno，怎么了？这么着急来找我吗？”  
“今天，我去医院找到你了。你还没有死！渽民，听我说，你得回去。”  
“回去？回哪里？”罗渽民往后退开了一些，发现活动的空间又大了一些，罗渽民嘴角的笑容又盛了一些。  
“回去现实的身体里。现在因为你离开身体太久，身体各项机能都在下降，器官在衰竭，医生说了，如果没有求生欲，你很快就会死。真的死掉！渽民，你听我的，快点回去！”  
“可是，我还有心愿没有完成。”  
“渽民，这个时候不是考虑你还有什么心愿没有完成，你应该考虑一下现实，你的家人在等你！”  
“那么Jeno你也会等我吗？”罗渽民说着，脸上的笑容透出一抹苦涩，“只有在这里，我才可以和Jeno在一起聊天，我才可以靠近你，亲亲你，抱抱你。要知道，现实中的我，没有勇气站到你面前和你说【我喜欢你啊】。”  
李帝努被罗渽民问得不知道应该如何回答才好了。罗渽民回到现实身体中，是否就一定能活下来，谁都不知道。李帝努只能大概推断着灵魂离开身体太久，会让身体陷入被死亡的状态，时间久了就再也救不活了。可是罗渽民一直只是停留在李帝努身边，在梦境里出现，时间久了总有一天他的心愿会达成，那么他也会离开，那到时候就真的什么都没有了。  
如此两难的选择，让李帝努欲言又止了许久，却不知道应该如何开口了。  
“Jeno啊，对不起，是我让你为难了吧……没事的，你不用急着回答我。只要心愿都了了，我离开也不会有遗憾的。”罗渽民看着李帝努挣扎不堪的样子，心疼地捧着他的脸庞轻轻摩挲着，最后慢慢靠近，看到李帝努并没有躲闪困惑的表情，也没有闭眼的动作后，才轻笑着轻吻了一下李帝努的嘴角，“Jeno不应该烦恼这些的，很快这些就会结束了，一切就要结束了……”

“可是我会有遗憾的，渽民啊……”  
李帝努醒过来时，摸着嘴角，仿佛罗渽民的吻还在这里停留，没有离去。  
又一次来到了医院的住院部，李帝努的眼神是如此坚定沉稳，似乎有些决定早已经做好了，只是暂时深埋在心底，不能对人言说。  
病房门口，在反复向罗妈妈保证自己会陪着罗渽民，让罗妈妈先行回去休息一下，李帝努获得了难能可贵与罗渽民独处的时间。  
坐在病床边的椅子上，李帝努小心翼翼绕开各种线和输液管，握住了罗渽民那已经被针眼扎得有些发青的手，轻轻握在双手之间，手指来回轻抚着手指骨节。和梦境里全然不同的触感，是真实有血有肉的存在。  
李帝努喟叹一声，捧着罗渽民的手到自己脸颊旁，带着罗渽民的手抚摸着自己的脸颊，仿佛如同情人间的爱抚，久久不愿放下。  
“渽民，如果现实里你不敢来找我，那么我主动来找你，你看好不好？”  
并没有人给他回答，李帝努却还是心满意足地握着罗渽民的手，仿佛要用自己的体温，去温暖冰冷的手掌。

不记得是什么时候趴在罗渽民的病床边睡着的了，李帝努恍惚中睁开眼，却看到趴在床边，正单手撑着脑袋，另一只手在揉捏李帝努耳垂的罗渽民。  
看到李帝努睁眼了，罗渽民楞了一下，仿佛像做坏事被抓个正着的孩子一样，咧嘴露齿笑了一会儿，才慢慢收回手，仿佛刚才的动作和自己无关。  
“渽民，你最后一个心愿是什么？”李帝努并不恼罗渽民的小动作，反而挪动着凑近了一些。  
“这个么……你猜~”罗渽民眼睛转了转，然后露出嘚瑟的笑容，然后晃着头，看着李帝努。  
“我猜……是很重要的一件事，对不对？”李帝努心里有个答案，但是不着急说出口，难得的想要逗一逗一直主动的罗渽民。  
“心愿当然是很重要的事情啊~”罗渽民说着，视线胶着在李帝努的双唇上，看得越久，罗渽民的脸越红，似乎是想到了什么让他害羞又有些期待的事情一样。  
“所以，渽民的心愿……是和我接吻吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯？接吻算什么啊……又不是没亲过，我的心愿才没有这么简单呢！”罗渽民笑着伸手捏了捏李帝努的双唇，然后用手指一戳一戳地点在上面。  
“人工呼吸那才不算接吻，渽民难道那样就知足了？”李帝努往后仰了仰头，躲开了继续在自己嘴上作怪的手指。  
“我可不贪心，亲过一下就行了。”罗渽民并不放弃，手指又一次要去戳李帝努的脸颊，却点到了李帝努举起来挡在脸上的手掌心。  
“可是我不满意啊，因为……因为那次我都没有意识，接吻，不是应该两个人你情我愿互相配合的吗？”李帝努说着，脸颊上泛起有些微妙的红晕，捏住了罗渽民的手指拉下，李帝努又靠近了一点，此刻，他和罗渽民已经近到鼻尖顶着鼻尖，两人呼吸间都是彼此气息的距离，“渽民，和我谈恋爱好不好？”  
“Jeno，你犯规喔！这种事情怎么可以你先主动提呢？事不过三，这次我就当没听到，下次你再先说，我可就要翻脸了啊！”罗渽民的脸也红红的，话语中有些赌气撒娇的成分在，可是上扬的调调听得出，他很开心。  
“那行，事不过三，你到现实中和我告白，我们重新认识彼此，认认真真谈个恋爱好么？”李帝努又靠近了些，这次干脆手臂一伸，搂住了罗渽民的脖子，双唇也越发靠近罗渽民了。  
“真是拿你没办法啊……谁让我太喜欢你了呢~”罗渽民单手搂住了李帝努的脖子让他躺平了头向上，另一只手撑住了床沿，整个人压在了李帝努的身上，就着这近到嘴边的福利，直接吻了下去。  
梦里并没有真实的触感，可是两个人就这样小心翼翼地亲吻着彼此，有些青涩不娴熟，但是却又格外珍惜，渴求更多地接着吻……

“渽民……”  
李帝努捧着罗渽民的手，趴在病床上睡得昏天黑地，所以自然也没发现，被他握住的手，指尖轻微颤抖的细节。

-end-


End file.
